


tell me about despair, yours

by deerie



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26259880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deerie/pseuds/deerie
Summary: No, this is not a joke. Little girl God never jokes.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	tell me about despair, yours

_tell me about despair, yours, and i will tell you mine._  
_meanwhile, the world goes on._  
\- "wild geese," mary oliver

There are innumerable worlds in immeasurable galaxies stretching back and forth in each direction of time. Life thrives and wanes on all the planes of every dimension that space holds, and even on some it cannot hold. 

There is only one constant in every universe, including this one: the world ends on April 1st. No, this is not a joke. 

Little girl God never jokes. 

What’s the purpose of a joke when it’s just You and the universe? The universe doesn’t laugh. It shudders, sure, and shakes, and sometimes the stars ring with something She thinks might be laughter, but She can’t be sure. She hasn’t finished building the sandcastles in this sandbox yet. She hasn’t decided which planet will teem with life; there are a couple with potential, but She can’t make up her mind. 

She tries to ask the universe, but the universe never talks back. It lets Her play in its muck, create worlds and bring them back down like something young in a tantrum, bang around its curves and corners, but still the universe never speaks to Her.

This is the joke: which came first, the Girl or the universe?

Unfortunately, She finds, humans will never stop arguing about the answer. 

The world always ends on April 1st. Every world ends on April 1st. In every permutation and in every stretch of the imagination, the date remains the same. Even in realities and non-realities where dates are unknown or not cared for, where time stretches along the waves of sound, the world will still end on April 1st. 

The most annoying humans, She thinks, will be the ones who think that they can change the truth. 

Humans will be made in Her image, but they’ll only be that: a pale reflection of whatever it is that She is. It’s been so long, sometimes, and in other times not so long at all, that She’s forgotten what she is. 

Little girl God, feeling all of the sudden too old too young too lonely, picks the third planet from this galaxy’s sun.

She waits. 

She waits and waits and in the span of time it takes humans to blink, she realizes She’s made a mistake.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I'm working on the next chapter of [the ballad of but first, coffee](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18246845). No, this is not it. This, instead, will have two, three chapters max. :)


End file.
